


if karma won't hit you, I will

by georgerus63



Series: her majesty's finest [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, James Bond AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, but just a little bit, injuries, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63
Summary: It is time for the MI6 agents to finally catch Fernando at all cost.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lily Muni He, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Series: her majesty's finest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980568
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	if karma won't hit you, I will

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my series and it will focus on Max and Daniel this time. Please remember that this is completely fictional and did not happen in real life.  
> TW for blood and violence, it is not explicit but if you're not comfortable with it, consider not reading this one shot. There are also mentions of human trafficking!
> 
> A very big thanks again to simplyverstappen for proof reading it 🥺💙💙💙 you're the best!

_ London, 26.12.2020, 11.23am _

Christmas has been quiet. Max did not expect it to be, no emergency missions for both of them for over three days were rare. Just a lot of cookies, lazing around, sappy Christmas movies and cuddling on the sofa under the light of their Christmas tree.

At the moment Daniel is standing in their little garden, claiming to cook something traditional Australian for them but Max is sure he's just doing a barbecue in the middle of December and is being dramatic about it. Despite having a salary that would make even the Queen jealous they have decided against Charles high-tech apartment at the Thames or M's luxury flat in the most expensive part in London and moved to the outskirts of the bustling city. Max couldn't be more grateful, here they had peace and quietness in the form of a cosy house with a garden, far away from their usual hectic lifestyle.

"Babe do you need much longer? I'm hungry…" Max whines when he steps out into the cold December air, having stolen one of Daniel's large hoodies. His boyfriend stands in front of the barbecue with only a shirt on, absolutely unaffected by the cold while Max could swear his nose is freezing off already. 

"You're so impatient Maxy, twenty more minutes at least." The Australian responds and clicks with the barbecue tongs. "If it's supposed to be good, it will take it's time."

Max rolls his eyes before stepping closer, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist, pressing his face into Daniel's neck.

"Are you afraid I'm running away with our food or why are you trying to lock me in your arms?"

Daniel carefully pulls Max around, so he is hugging the Australian from the front now.

"You wear only a shirt, I'm warming you." The Dutch mumbles, blush spreading on his pale cheeks. The response is a loud laugh, Max can feel Daniel's chest vibrating while the Australian's hands are brushing softly over his hair.

"It's warm here, don't worry." Max can feel the heat from the barbecue warm his back and Daniel's body heat his front. He is comfortable, snuggling tighter in his boyfriend's embrace who gives him soft kisses on his forehead while the meat sizzles in the background.

-

_ London, Vauxhall Cross, MI6 Headquarters, 28.12.2020, 9.45am _

M called for a meeting as soon as everyone is back from their Christmas holidays.

They're meeting in M's office, the large windows are darkened by screens and George is sitting behind the desk, Roscoe proudly on his lap while he's typing on M's laptop. Max gives him a short wave and the still on-leave agent smiles back at him. Chairs have been placed around the room, M is standing in front of a wall with a turned on projector, discussing something with Sebastian. The fact that they're meeting here and not in one of the usual meeting rooms tells Max that this is not going to be an official mission that got authorised by the Premiere.

The room is partly filled with agents, not only from Sebastian's team but also the team of Claire Williams, a former Double O like the German.

M has a dark expression when he turns around and Max can see it soften for a second when it lands on George. As quick as it came, it disappears as he faces Agent 10, Pierre Gasly, a talented young French man with one of the highest succession rates and who is currently replacing the Brit. Max likes him, Pierre does his job always clean without traces and it's kind of sad that they hardly work together.

Claire's team is slowly coming in now and Max recognises most of the faces back from his academy days, Jamie Chadwick and Tatiana Calderón have been in the same material arts classes as him and he still remembers vividly the punch of Jamie that broke half of his face.

Lily is another story, the Double O hasn't worked often with him yet but the past days she had been glued to Alex' desk whenever the Thai was doing paperwork. Max could see how Charles' glances were also going back and forth between the two, so he isn't the only one who noticed it. The last ones are introduced as Dilara and Charlotte, two of Q's assistants and M quickly starts praising them for their research they've done so far.

Alonso's information is already projected on the wall when they finally start the meeting, Max can feel a nervous feeling spreading in his stomach.

"Good morning everyone, I called this meeting as you all know Fernando Alonso escaped us some weeks ago. He has been extremely active these past days, which concerns all of us as he's rebuilding his criminal empire already. We need to stop him as quickly as possible with all the resources we have." M takes a short break to make sure all the attention is focused on him. "We all remember that we've got tricked by Alonso's partner, Jenson Button. He freed him which is not only a shame for our whole security system but also managed to trick us for years as he was Alonso's husband. Jenson was close to many of us, so I understand if this betrayal is hurtful to a lot of our agents. Furthermore, Alonso is obviously angry now that I killed his husband who tried to get me into a trap with the purpose of killing me first."

Whispers go through the room now, Max looks around until he stares at Charles who looks relatively unfazed. Until the Monegasque seems to count one and one together, Max can basically see the light bulb lighting up over his head.

"He's threatening you with George now?" The Monegasque blurts out and Seb looks like he could murder the young 007. Oh Max would really like to join but before anything happens M sighs loudly.

"Yes he does, he wants his revenge. He has threatened me quite frequently, as most of you know he sent Esteban Ocon to eliminate George. We got him last time and he's in prison downstairs. But yes, Alonso made it clear in multiple threats that he'll take care of George’s life as soon as he gets his chance." So that's why Bottas and Cullen are lurking in the back of the office, hidden by the shadows, Max thinks before he looks back at George, the agent softly patting Roscoe's head.

"But that's not our main focus for now, Alonso is back to building up his business and he does at an alarming speed. Q and Dilara were able to trace three different human trafficking circles already and found out that he hijacked multiple weapon transports, three of our Spanish agents have been murdered tonight, they died for finding those things out. We need to stop him at all cost with everything we have." So that's why this is no official mission, normally they have to get back with the Premiere to make sure they're not starting unnecessary drama between two states that could escalate but those talks can take weeks. Max knows the stories about Fernando Alonso, this man can build up a criminal organisation in weeks.

"Our main plan was to get two agents into the trafficking circles, to find victims that could lead us to the direct ring leaders. Two others could get into the higher ranks of Alonso's accomplices and directly spy on him but before we can do any of that, we have to find out how much information Alonso got from Button. Otherwise we endanger agents and would have to borrow agents from other Intelligence Services. So far only Germany has offered help." M pulls a face and Seb is badly holding back a snort, even Roscoe lets out an enthusiastic bark at the prospect that Nico will pull up at the MI6.

"As I said," Lewis continues, his face back to neutral, "We will try to infiltrate his organisation, collect enough information and then put a bullet nicely through his head. I've only got two teams cleared for this from the Premiere as this is not official until we have enough evidence to send our troops in. We have to decide precisely what to do next and how to use our resources."

The agents nod and M seems satisfied, George types bored on his laptop and Max suddenly misses the warmth of his bed and Daniel next to him, the Aussie god knows where together with 009 on a confidential mission. He wonders if he even has time to see Daniel until they're both back on separate missions.

"Q sends us a document." Charlotte speaks up, Max hasn't even noticed she pulled her laptop out. Within minutes the young woman is able to project it onto the wall and with great interest they start to read over it. Q has done a magnificent job by putting together what documents and files Button has looked into the past years, not only on his computer but also in their archive. 

"He didn't look into the agents lists." Claire speaks up, her brows furrowed. "This makes no sense…"

"He only looked into George and M's file." Sebastian adds. "And the last one has been cleared completely since the call up."

Besides that, a map of the building has been of great interest and their amories around the world.

"Q?" M pulls out a com and waits until the Quartermaster answers. "I want you to send a batch of agents to all our armory, development facilities and the academy, we will also have to check the whole building in case he plans an attack." 

There's a short, sniffling silence until Max speaks up. "So Alonso might not have the list of our identities but could know everything about the MI6?"

M nods and the agents start to whisper with each other.

"If the MI6 is at risk, what more could he know?" Alex asks next to him, body filled with tension.

M clears his throat to get their attention back. "We have to choose agents for the mission now. If Jenson was only interested in George and me it's easier to find someone but then he works together with people from other crime organisations. Giovinazzi for example knows 001 and 007, so they are no options for this."

Max raises his brows. "But then who do you want to send? We all had contact with crime organisations at least once."

-

_ Madrid, 03.01.2021, 10.30pm _

"I'm not sure about this plan." Pierre tells them, Max isn't sure to whom in particular but he and Charles can hear him over their comms, Tatiana is sitting right next to him. 

The first step of their plan has gone well so far, Q has managed to smuggle 002 and 003 into Alonso's circle with help of his assistants, now it's time for step two - the part they have to do now.

They sit in a wildly decorated student bar, Max and Charles keep an eye on Agent 10 and 18 who are supposed to do the actual step two - play clueless students in order to get kidnapped and put into the human trafficking, because according to M students go missing all the time. As bad as it sounds, Q made sure that they're not losing track of the two. Tatiana's earrings and Pierres fakes glasses have GPS transmitters, Q and his tech minions outdid themselves this time. The two Double O's have the mission to follow them, in case it gets messy and they have to save the pair. All they have to do now is wait.

Charles orders something for them while Max watches Tatiana sipping on a colorful cocktail, Pierre looks nervous until their eyes are meeting. Max shakes his head slightly and Pierre sighs, turning back and smiling at Tatiana who has done a good job so far in playing the girlfriend. The French seems to relax a bit as Tatiana pulls out her phone to show him something.

"I hate this." Charles hands him a drink, a sweet smelling blue liquid, decorated with a pineapple slice.

"What? Bars?" Max asks but Charles shakes his head, a frown on his face.

"I'm always away from Lando. We didn't even spend New Years Eve together, I was there for two hours at midnight before jumping on the next plane to Madrid… At least we had time for a kiss." The dark haired Double O sighs and takes a sip from his own glass. "We planned a trip for Christmas but because of me we had to cancel. He's constantly alone and I'm worried that something happens to him," Charles looks around before lowering his voice despite the loud music. "What if someone decides to go after him just like Lewis and George?"

"You're being dramatic, Leclerc. Nothing will happen to him and he didn't start dating you without knowing what is going to happen. Besides he got kidnapped once and managed himself pretty well, don't you think?" Max can't believe he's really having a deep talk about Charles' relationship now and hastily drinks. Charles pouts before his eyes are wandering over to Pierre and Tatiana, both still busy with the phone.

"Everything okay with you two?" Max asks them under his breath.

"Yeah, if you're done with crying about your boyfriend Charles." Pierre answers and Charles subtly tries to give him the middle finger but he can also see Charles blushing. Yep, they totally forget the coms are all connected, Q has probably heard them too.

His thoughts wander back to Daniel, who he hasn't heard of in days. Ever since the older Double O got into Alonso's circle, he couldn't contact Max anymore and Q's bored "He's okay, doing fine," doesn't help to soothe his inner turmoil. He's deeply worried, Alonso is a dangerous man and if Daniel's cover blows up, the agent is as good as dead.

"After this drink we will leave." Tatiana informs them, pressing herself in Pierre's side more, faking a yawn. "The guy in the left corner from you, Charles, keeps watching us, can you check him."

Max automatically turns his back towards their left side, giving Charles the chance to watch over his shoulder towards the man sitting in the dimly lit corner. It looks like they are talking face to face now and Charles has no problems to spy on the suspect.

"Copy." Charles leans back slightly and pushes some fake glasses onto his nose, Max knows there's a little camera build in. "I can't really see him, Q do we know who he is?"

The Double O turns back to the bar as they wait for the Quartermaster, the two fake lovebirds make themselves ready to leave in the meantime.

"Negative, not enough light for identification." Q announces.

"Fuck," Max mutters under his breath. "Okay, we'll leave now too." Pierre repeats and Max starts to count in his head. They need to leave a big enough gap to not look suspicious themselves as Charles takes the glasses off again and pays for their drinks.

The guy in the corner gets up like expected as soon as Pierre leaves the building, Tatiana following him close. Max counts another 60 seconds before casually getting up, putting on his jacket while they walk towards the door.

The cold Spanish night air hits them full force, they haven't noticed how warm it has been inside the small bar. In the distance Max can see the pair walking down the streets, the unknown man following them close. Maybe they're onto the right track with this one.

"Is he still behind us?" Pierre asks and Charles fills him in, telling him to go straight back to the hotel now. Max could swear the dark haired man looks familiar but he isn't sure, wordlessly following his partner, a hand on his gun just in case. It's well hidden under his jacket together with a variety of knives. When the pair turns and disappears behind a corner, the man acts quickly and starts to run after them, alerting the Double O's in return. Max starts sprinting, he knows Charles is close behind him, hears their dull steps on the asphalt.

When they reach the corner, nobody is there. Neither the two agents or the mysterious man, it is as if they disappeared. His heart rate picks up and his fingers start to itch from the adrenaline. 

"Tati-" A cold piece of metal is pressed on Max's neck and he stops immediately, recognising it as a gun. He turns his head slightly, Charles is standing next to him, another gun pressed on his temple. Fuck, they have been tricked.

"001, 007? Can you hear me? We've lost contact to Agent 10 and 18, what was the last known position?" Q's voice crackles now through the comm but Max can't speak without giving their identities away. There is still hope he and Charles are just getting robbed and that they can fight their attackers off in a few minutes.

Bjt his hope is shattered within seconds as Giovinazzi steps out of the shadows, an ugly smile on his face.

"If those aren't the Double O's Button has warned us about." He plays with a sleek silver knife between his fingers and Max feels hands wandering over his chest from behind, taking his gun and knives away. The next seconds his hands are being shackled forcefully and he's pressed down to the ground.

"We keep the blonde one, with the other one we get Ocon back. He will be happy to see the little rat that has ruined his eye." The Italian instructs and Charles sacks next to Max to the ground, the bleeding temple indicating he has been knocked out. "He's close to a politician, make sure he gets some ugly footage too. The quicker Ocon is back." Max can hear how they drag Charles away on the rough asphalt as Stroll now appears. His stomach drops as he realises that he was the one following 10 and 18 and he silently hopes they aren't hurt.

"We got the two students."

"Very well." Antonio nods. "But be more careful the next time, you had two fucking Doubles O's following you!"

Lance looks down on the gun in his hands. "But I recognised them at least before they could get me."

The Mafia leader just snorts. "Yeah yeah, sure. Now take this scum to Alonso, he'll surely want to get some frustration out for your oh so intelligent leader killing his husband. Or like I said before, you still have some bills open with Esteban." Antonio smirks once more as Max winces, he knows he won't get away with just some bruises.

-

_ Outskirts of Madrid, 04.01.2021, 4.28am _

Daniel is bored. Nothing has happened so far and he thinks of himself as too qualified to play Alonso's footman the whole day. At the moment his target is talking to someone on the phone and it seems to take forever.

"003, can you hear me?" Daniel clears his throat and Lily, who is sitting across him on a sofa, nods inconspicuous. 

"Good. Agent 10 and 18 have been placed into a trafficking ring, they're on the way to Brazil at the moment but a team of our agents is awaiting them. Charles' and Max' part unfortunately has gone wrong."

Daniel can feel his heart stopping for a second and it takes all his willpower to not scream at Q to tell him more. On the outside he remains calm but on the inside he's absolutely nervous. Even if he trusts Max, if Q says something went wrong - it must be a big thing.

"Charles is back with us but at the moment in a n emergency operation. Giovinazzi and his men had fun torturing him on camera, we and Lando Norris received the footage in order to hand them Ocon. M has decided to send him back, he should arrive any minute with you. Max should be right below you but I have lost contact to him or he's not answering, I don't know. We have to wait. Get him out as soon as you can." Q instructs with a steady voice and Lily's eyes meet his. If she's nervous, she's very good at hiding it just like Daniel feels like a wreck on the inside. The fact that Max is close but he can't go and look for him-

"Ah what a great day!" Alonso puts the phone away and smiles brightly at him and the other men standing a bit further away.

Daniel doesn't know them but Lily found out they're Alonso's sponsors. They all turn around to look at the gangster boss now and Alonso seems to enjoy the moment.

"Ocon will be back shortly with us and below us we have a MI6 agent, they will pay now for what they did to Jenson!" There's pain in his voice but Daniel feels nothing for him. If anything, Fernando deserves the same fate as his husband for what they did to hundreds of poor souls and what he could do if somebody doesn't stop him soon. And still, when Fernando tells him to follow him down to the captivated agent, Daniel has to follow without objection.

-

Max wakes up with a pounding headache in a dark room. He feels that his hands and feet are bound tightly to a chair, his mouth is gagged with some clothes. 

"Max? Max can you hear me?" Q's voice is still in his ear, meaning they at least haven't found the small hidden earpiece and it didn't fall out.

"Mpf!"

"Well, hello too." Q chuckles and Max could honestly choke him because what is so funny about this damn situation?!

"Mpfmff!"

"Yeah, sure Maxy." Q continues and hears some faint clicking in the background, probably Q typing on his computer. "Okay, you are in Alonso's mansion, back up is on it's way now. 003 and 002 are above you, if anything 003 should be close to you shortly. Pierre and Tatiana are still not back with us but we're working on it. Charles is back with us for now but in the ICU and Ocon had to be released, command from the Premiere and actually, the son of an ambassador has quite a lot to say too if an agent's life is at risk."

"Mpf?!?" Charles is what?

"Multiple stab wounds, a gunshot that pierced his right lung, bruises, blood loss, the list goes on. Will need a long time before he's back in the field." Q sums up quickly and Max feels worry creep on him. As much as he dislikes Charles he really enjoys their banter, privately or in the field.

"Ocon-" Q can't finish the sentence when the door opens and a dark haired man steps in, followed by three others. Max has to screw his eyes shut against the bright light.

"Well well well, Hamilton is so stupid, it's honestly a yoke. This is all he has to stop me?" Alonso chuckles and Max feels a cold feeling spreading over his neck. He can only hope there's a bed next to Charles reserved for him already.

-

Daniel's heart stops when he sees Max screwing his eyes shut at the blinding lights. This wasn't their plan, this isn't how it's supposed to go. Max shouldn't be captured in some dark cell in Alonso's mansion.

Alonso starts talking but Daniel doesn't listen, he watches his boyfriend closely, and his breath hitches when Max eyes meet his, there is uneasiness and fear in the stormy blue eyes. They both don't show anything on their faces, the expressions remain stoic, Max's hard meets his own cold glances. They don't know each other right now, they're strangers. Not colleagues, not agents that went through a ridiculous deadly training program, especially not boyfriends. If Fernando Alonso finds that out, they will both end with holes in their head. But for now, Max will have to endure whatever Alonso has planned and Daniel will have to watch.

"Daniel, I don't know if you can hear me now but back-up arrives in T-30." Q's voice brings him back, makes him break eye contact with Max, the young Double O gets forced to look at Alonso as he harshly pulls the boy's hair. 

"Does Hamilton really think a small useless Double O like you can stop me? Jenson told me you haven't even been promoted a half year ago, Max Verstappen." A nasty chuckle leaves the Spaniards lips before he turns and Ocon appears magically in the room, carrying a tray with cruel looking tools. Daniel has to notice that Max has the audacity to smile behind as gag as Ocon makes his way towards him, a nasty scar over his right eye, effectively making it impossible to use anymore. Daniel doesn't know everything that has happened in Monaco last month but Max told him he injured Esteban Ocon quite badly and this seems to be Ocon's turn, the French looking extremely angry.

"Have fun, Esteban. Take your time, Daniel will help you if necessary."

Fernando leaves and Daniel feels a lump in his throat as Esteban grabs a scalpel and smiles at Max.

"Now where do we start? Left or right eye? Which one do you need less?" Max smirk disappears and he starts squirming in his bounds, his eyes wandering towards Daniel. The Australian eyes Esteban putting the scalpel away suddenly, cracking his knuckles.

"Where's the fun if I don't beat you up before?" 

The first punch comes always unexpected and Max groans behind his gag. Daniel watches with pain in his heart as Esteban's fists hit Max on various parts of his body. He can't step in yet, Q hasn't given him more detail about the back-up and if their covers blow up too fast, Alonso might escape. He also has no clue where Lily is at the moment and he can't risk her life by acting bold for his lover. This is the risk you have to take by dating another agent.

Max chokes behind the gag as Ocon hits him hard in the stomach, a muffled moan of pain escaping his lips. Daniel stands still, fingers twitching to just grab his gun and kill Ocon in a second. This is torture, worse than everything he ever went through. Pain is nothing new to him but this is different than fists decorating his own body in bruises, this a new type of emotional pain Daniel didn't even knew before.

Ocon's fist hits Max's head, the Dutch eyes rolling back before he's hanging lifelessly in his chair.

"This is boring. I want him to be awake for the next part." Esteban has the audacity to pout right in front of Daniel and the Australian has to take a deep breath to stay calm.

"Back-up there in T-10, we're faster than expected. Stay down for a few more minutes." Q's calm voice reaches him and a slight tension leaves his body.

"What now?" The question is directed at Q but Esteban doesn't know that and takes out a knife, Daniel recognises it as the one he gifted Max for his birthday. 

"Make sure 001 doesn't die, the rest will be solved by the agents." Q responds, "002 says Alonso is on the second floor at the moment, you are free to get Ocon."

He doesn't need more. An animalistic cry leaves Max's lips when Esteban rams the knife into the Dutch's shoulder, all traces of unconsciousness gone at the brutal pain. Daniel reacts quickly, a hard punch on Esteban's neck makes the French gangster crumble in pain. The Australian Double O uses the surprise moment and kicks his knees, making him fall down on the floor, wincing in pain and it gives Daniel the perfect chance to handcuff him. Another quick and powerful hit to his head takes him out completely.

Max is whimpering in pain behind him, blood is seeping into the dirty blue shirt the younger Double O is wearing. Daniel hastily cuts through the bindings, removing the gag from Max's mouth.

"Shit… are you okay? Fuck I'm so sorry-"

"M' fine." Max slurs, his eyes clouded and Daniel shifts him to the floor, pressing his dark suit jacket onto the wound. Max fingers weakly search for Daniel's hand and the Aussie takes it, squeezing it lightly. "You need to stay with me, back-up will be here soon."

"It's actually already upstairs." Q's voice is magically back in his ear, Max seems to hear him too as he chuckles softly. "Sebastian is on his way down to you with Räikkönen, so 003 needs to go upstairs and help secure Alonso. It's a mess, we need everyone we have."

It doesn't take long until Sebastian rushes into the room, clad in dark combat clothes with a bulletproof vest and heavy boots. Kimi is dressed similarly, the doctor carries a case with him, containing the first aid kit probably.

They change positions quickly, Seb makes sure that Ocon is not waking up and stays secured as Kimi takes the jacket away from Max's wound, a pair of scissors ready to cut through the thin material of the shirt.

"Here 003." Sebastian hands him his vest, making Daniel wonder how quickly he has taken it off. "You'll need it, there's a lot of bullets flying upstairs."

Daniel doesn't waste time, starting to run while pulling the heavy piece of clothing on.

"002 is in the east wing, supported by Agent 23 and Agent 26, they're close to getting Giovinazzi and his little helper Stroll. M, Williams, Chadwick and 009 are at the terrace with Alonso. Looks like they could need some help." Q is back once again and Daniel starts to wonder how many people he is managing at the same time today.

On his way he encounters some of Alonso's guards, most of them lifelessly on the floor and those who don't join the dead ones. He is quick, taking them out precisely and when he reaches the terrace, hiding behind a wall, his white shirt is clinging uncomfortably to his skin under the heavy vest. The terrace is a mess, there's blood, dead bodies laying around, at least that is all he can see from his hiding point. In the distance he can hear a helicopter and sees how Alonso moves towards the garden - he tries to flee.

Alarmed Daniel moves out of his hide, weapon trained in Alonso's direction but his eyes land on M and Claire Williams, their lifeless bodies laying on the ground, covered in blood.

"I need a medical up here, two people down, M is down." He barks into the coms and out of nowhere Jamie and Michael, 009, appear from their hiding places as Daniel secures the terrace area.

"Go get them, I'll wait for the medical!" Jamie instructs them, pulling a knife from her cargo pants and handing her gun with the munitions to Michael. The two Australians nod at each other before running after Alonso.

The two guards standing with him are no threat to the Double O's, two precise shots taking them out. Alonso in comparison looks absolutely relaxed, turning to the agents in slow motion. "What now, will you kill me?"

"Obviously." Michael responds dryly, gun trained on Alonso's head, his hand is steady while he too, has a peaceful expression on his face.

"Hah, you MI6 is really stupid." The gangster responds, pulling out a small device from his pocket that looks like a remote igniter for a-

"Bomb, fuck!" Dan bursts out, his gun immediately trained on Fernando's heart. "Drop it immediately!"

"Why should I? I die anyways so it doesn't matter if I do it alone or take some of your precious agents with me!" He responds, raising his hand, thumb on the button.

"This one is for Jenson."

"NO!" Daniel yells but the next second there's a loud explosion behind him, the pressure from the detonation throwing him off his feet. Alonso goes down with them and as soon as Daniel feels partly steady, he gets up, half crawling over to the Spaniard who is smiling darkly at him.

"They're all dead, slaughtered like your leader killed my Jenson!" He spits out - and Daniel loses it. His fists go down on the Spaniard in an unsteady brutal rhythm as tears of frustration, pain and hurt stream down his face.

-

_ London, Vauxhall Cross, MI6 Headquarters, 08.01.2021, 9.24am _

The hospital wing is filled with people rushing around and Daniel has to wait for a few minutes until there is enough space on the corridor to move without being rammed by a bed. He can't remember the last time it was so stuffed here as he makes his way towards the end of the corridor, where Max room is located.

Right next to the room is where Lewis and Claire are being treated, the door is guarded heavily. Daniel greets Angela with a short nod and sees George sitting on Lewis' bed through the small window in the door, Roscoe again on his lap as he's pressing a tissue in front of his face. M is still unconscious but he's breathing and stable, Kimi said and Daniel trusts their doctor. Poor George, the past weeks just haven't been good for them, not only is his boyfriend at risk of dying but one of his former trainers too.

Max is awake when Daniel enters and his face lights up like a Christmas tree when he steps closer to the bed. The Dutch is still hooked on a monitor and some IVs but looks healthier than the day they dragged him out of that cellar, just in time before the explosion. His shoulder is bandaged under the light hospital gown and the yellowish-green bruises are still starkly visible on his face but as long as Max is happy, Daniel is too.

"Hey my sunshine!" Daniel greets him, ignoring the throwing up sound that comes from the other side of the room. Charles is glancing darkly at them, arms crossed. 

"How can you call Satan's spawn sunshine when he insulted me a second before you entered!"

"Because he knows I'd never do that!" Max argues back and Daniel rolls his eyes.

"One more lie and I'm leaving, together with those." He raises a bag of Max's favourite dutch candy and his boyfriend immediately pales. 

"No, please Dan, I love you!" He blurts out, turning red while making grabby motions with his good arm towards the candy. And who is Dan to say no to his perfect, amazing boyfr-

"I can't believe your believing him, as soon as you're out that door he will torture my whole existence with just his face!" Charles complains, crossing his arms.

"I bought you something too." Daniel rolls his eyes, those two were worse than a bunch of four year olds. He hands Charles the nicely wrapped sandwich, his favourite with salad and bacon and Charles' whole mood seems to brighten up immediately.

"Daniel, oh you gift from the gods-"

"Are you starting an ally with my sworn enemy?!" 

"Max please," Daniel rubs his temples as Max throws a liquorice from the bag after him.

"I trusted you!" 

"Looks like you just have to accept that your boyfriend likes me too!" Charles argues back while taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Thank god you're both tied to the bed." Daniel snorts and sits down next to Max. His boyfriend starts to blush, suddenly shyly chewing on his candies as he grabs Daniel's hand.

"You two are so sweet, it's disgusting." Charles is back to making digs at Max but Daniel won't stop him, seeing them bicker with each other means they're fine. Charles still looks pale and sick but everyone is grateful that he's back to being conscious and getting better with each day.

Daniel himself is still thanking all the gods on the planet that Max made it out safely with the help of Sebastian and Kimi, he could not imagine living without his other, mostly grumpy half.

-

_ M's office, 08.01.2021 11.04am _

Toto Wolff is one of the academy's highest decorated trainers and close to Lewis, so it does not surprise Daniel that the German takes over the spot as M, as long as Lewis and Sebastian are bound to their hospital beds.

Even if he managed to get Alonso in the end, the Spaniard made sure to leave damage. All their top agents, except a few exceptions, are on sick leave or still in ICU and Toto is strictly against pulling younger agents up too early. Means a big part of the MI6 files gets handed towards other European intelligence services, mostly Germany as there is another connection between Wolff and Rosberg. Daniel doesn't ask, he is not interested in being more involved in the top politics than necessary.

Still, he is surprised when he gets ordered to M's office, the tall German looking through files behind Lewis desk.

"003, we have a new mission for you."

"Sir."

"Brazil, three days, elimination of a target that is most likely to be involved into Alonso's trafficking business." Toto hands him a thick envelope, there are photos, personal information and hotel details for the mission.

"I thought we took everything down already?"

"We took Alonso's inner circle down but the rest still functions on it's own. Germany was able to take down three other leaders in Russia while Sweden took one down in Mexico. This one is the last if we can believe what Ocon and Giovinazzi told us. And Agent 10 and 18 were able to confirm the story."

"So Alonso is still not talking?" A grin creeps on Daniel's face, thinking about how they had to patch up the Spanish man first before putting him into a cell.

"Let this be my matter to worry about and make sure this man dies." Toto points at the envelope but the Australian Double O can hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Yes Sir."

-

_ Brasilia, 10.01.2021, 3.33am _

The agent moves down the corridor with confident but soundless steps, the carpet swallowing every noise. His black suit fits him tightly, hides the gun on his side perfectly.

He finds the right door quickly, opening it with a small tool. He is not doing this for the first time, Daniel doesn't even need to look down on what his hands are doing until the door clicks quietly open. He is confident in his skills and that never without a good reason. In front of him the room is tinted in blackness but still nothing seems to stop the confidence that is emitting from him. He steps closer to the bed, the man he is supposed to take care of is sleeping soundly on it and the agent has to hold back a loud scoff. Instead he pulls out his gun from the hidden holster and with a swift movement puts on the silencer, taking the unused cushion to pull it onto the man's face.

With practised ease, Daniel sets the gun down on the soft material and pulls the trigger, once, twice and then a third time.

He feels nothing but a bit of sick and twisted joy when the chest stops moving and red is coloring the pristine linen. With a satisfied smirk, he puts his gun away and walks over to a small desk where a suitcase is propped against the stool and he opens it - in the faint streetlight that is falling through the window he can see lists with names and sums of money, it's what they have been searching for.

As quick as he made his way into the room, he leaves it, a tight grip on the suitcase. Daniel disappears into the darkness of the hotel corridor again, his job here is done.

-

_ London, 13.01.2021, 12.04am _

"Babe…?" Max shouts through their house when he wakes up but there is no answer. Raising his eyebrows, the Dutch gets up from the bed his boyfriend and he share and makes his way downstairs slowly. Daniel is neither in their living room or kitchen which confuses him more, he hasn't heard Daniel leaving nor did he know his boyfriend had plans today.

There's a loud bang coming from the front door and Max reaches under their kitchen table where they keep one of their countless guns for emergencies. His shoulder stings a bit when he raises the gun but Max tries to ignore it, his eyes trained on the door.

There's another loud noise followed by a yell.

"You useless Australian cunt!" Wait, that's Michael? Confused, Max lowers his gun and opens the door- only to be greeted by his boyfriend trying to carry a large package.

"What the-?"

"Oh hey Maxy you're awake!" Daniel gives him his signature thousand watt smile.

"What are you two doing?" Max asks again, eyeing Michael now who holds another package. "And why are you carrying those large boxes?"

"I thought you need a shelf for your games and books in the living room."

"And this is a scratch tree." Michael throws in, the Aussie now moving forward to bring the package into their living room.

Max grows just more confused and helplessly looks between the two men that seem to be in the best mood possible.

"Why the fuck would we need a scratch tree?!" Max cries out, could somebody just tell him what's going on.

"Oh you're boyfriend-," Michael starts while Dan is turning tomato red, "thought it would be a good idea to drive to IKEA to get you a shelf. Then we found a small kitten in the parking lot and Dan, being the softie he is, decided that you're adopting the cat."

Max just stands there, at loss for words. Daniel has the audacity to still smile brightly at him and Max gaze turns murderous - until Michael presses a small ball of black fur into his hands and he's looking into the cutest green orbs he's ever seen.

"Uhm you see, Max, babe, I love you and-"

"Shh!" Max raises his finger at him, balancing the cat together with the gun in his other hand, he's actually quite thankful nobody asks why he has it with him.

"Stop being so noisy you're scaring Snoes."

"Snoes?!" Daniel stares at him as if he lost his mind while Michael starts laughing. 

"Snoes, that's her name now." 

"You don't even know the gender yet?"

"Shut up Daniel, it's because I said so!" Max decides grumpily and takes her back to their kitchen, storing the gun away before putting the small animal onto their table. A cat, Max starts to wonder already what more they would need and who's going to take care of the cat when they're both gone. On the other side he has to admit that he understands Daniel, Snoes is just too sweet how she clumsily pounds on the table.

"God, he's so lucky I love him."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: georgerus63


End file.
